


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Block B (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bad Flirting, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Denial of Feelings, Driving, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, References to Illness, School Assignment, Sick Character, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Winter Break, Work In Progress, Yukwon-centric, Zico-centric, jiho-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon/Woo Jiho | Zico





	Untitled

**11:45 AM**

"A road trip?"Yukwon nodded,not catching onto the confused tone of Minhyuk's voice."Yeah,that's what I was told by the professor."The younger of the two explained,while the older just rubbed his forehead.

Minhyuk looked up with a heavy sigh."But in the _winter_?"He asked,clearly finding it hard process what the younger dancer was telling him.


End file.
